Chance Encounter
by Jenny-Gibbs-forever
Summary: 'Matthew is a successful businessman in the realm of publishing. Based in West London he finds he is using up all his creative energy on his girlfriend Heidi. One night they head to a party at a friend's house where Matt happens upon an American actress called Elizabeth. Will this chance encounter lead to something more' co-writer: Settees-under-siege
1. prolouge

"Are you ready to go Heidi?" Matt asked from the bottom of the stairs of their small West London flat.

"Ten minutes Matty," she sung from her bathroom.

"We are going to be late!" Matt grumbled.

_25 minutes later_

"Do we even have to go?" Heidi asked sadly as she walked down the stairs.

"Yes. John is a good friend and I gave him my word," he stated. "Well if you're ready let's go."

"Wait!"

Matt let out a sigh. "What now?"

"How do I look? I'm wearing the new black dress you gave me for my birthday and the red lipstick I wore on out first date!"

"You look beautiful but now we must g-" Throwing her arms around him, Heidi pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you Matt, you have made me the happiest girl alive. I can't wait to see what our children look like!"

"W-what?" he managed to choke out.

"Oh," she laughed. "Don't worry Matty we will get married first!" She looked at her watch. "We had better get going." With one quick kiss to his lips she skipped off towards the front door then down the front path to the car.

Once getting over the shock he yelled after her, "Don't call me Matty!" Muttering under his breath as he stepped over the threshold, "and we are not getting married or having children." Matt locked the door and started for the car.

Once they were on the road driving he thought about Heidi. She is a nice girl but she was moving too fast for him and he didn't even know if he liked her that much. _She can be very clingy at times. Maybe I should end things?_ But he shook those thoughts out of his head as he guided the car towards their destination. The car ride was only ten minutes long which went past in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Soon they were both getting out of the car and walking towards Matt's friends' house. _Now,_ he thought, _let the party begin_. Grinning to himself at the thought of other parties they used to have in high school he surged towards John's front door. But those images soon faded as he thought of a certain someone that was going to be by his side the whole time.

There had been no escape, no chance of even a brief reprieve in the whole two hours he had spent at John's party thus far. His old friend had tried to rescue him from Heidi but it was no use because she seemed to have become selectively deaf when the hint was dropped. All Matt wanted to do was have a proper catch up with his chums. It wasn't like there weren't other women Heidi could spend time talking to either. Desperate to get away and clear his head of the swirling thoughts that were engulfing him, he excused himself to the gents.

Oh the relief to be able to lock himself in a room where no-one could pester him for five minutes. With each passing day he was wondering more and more why he had agreed to go out with Heidi in the first place. She was so incredibly overbearing and he had already caught a glimpse of her nature when she had worked with him at Shapiero's publishing firm. Oh what a mess he had gotten himself into because now the only place he could find peace was sadly, in this very location. Sighing, he stood up and pushed the flusher, exiting the cubicle and stepping into the adjourning bathroom. Squinting into the mirror he felt his stomach do an uncomfortable somersault. He was a fit man in his prime. Tall, handsome and widely known to be able to set half the female staff's hearts' aflutter at work with his muscular upper body, an affect that had hooked Heidi among the rest. Now however, the strain of trying to cope with his new life as Heidi's boyfriend was clearing showing. He had lost some weight and was more gaunt in his facial features. He felt tired and the bags under his eyes confirmed it. Not wanting to see the image before him any longer, Matt turned and walked to the door, unlocked it and stepped out dejectedly.

"Oh thank God!" a female voice hit him like a ton of bricks. Tensing, he turned to the source, expecting to see Heidi. Instead, he found himself face to face with a tall, brunette beauty.

"Pardon?" Matt asked her.

"I've been crossing my legs waiting for you to vacate the bathroom," the woman explained scathingly.

"Oh," he said as understanding clicked. "I'm sorry I caused you discomfort miss," Matt said politely.

"Miss? What decade are you from? My name is Elizabeth," she said indignantly and Matt noted her American accent.

"Sorry," Matt muttered. She raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down, liking what she saw. Giving him one last beady glance she retreated into the bathroom, shutting the door and leaving a very self-conscious Matt in her wake.


	2. Chapter 1

_**hey here it is sorry it took so long xx hope you guys enjoy and we would love it if you could review it thanks :)**_

_**Settees-under-siege (wrote this chapter) :D **_

After a tiring evening, Matt had been keen to get home to bed. Heidi had owned that she would have a shower first which was just fine by him as it gave him some unexpected breathing space for a while. Wanting to make the most of it he had changed into his pajamas in record time as soon as the ensuite door had clicked shut. Curling up on his side with his back to the door he began thinking about the events of that night. His oh-so-considerate girlfriend had spent the entire time seeming joined to him at the hip, talking and laughing with _his_ friends while he could scarcely get a word in edgeways. He actually found himself amazed that they hadn't said anything. John had tried to get him on his own once but the usually evocative Leon had been oddly quiet. In fact, the only positive thing he could pinpoint out of the entire evening was running into that American.

Matt shifted positions until he was lying on his bad and staring up at the ceiling. He looked but he did not see it. Instead, images of her tall, slender body raced through his mind. Her luscious, shoulder length hair had shimmered in the light and her eyes were the most startling blue he had ever seen. But more than that, she was sassy. She had dared to take him down a couple of pegs for his dimwittedness despite the fact that he was a complete stranger to her. She had dared to look upon his physical features openly and she had not even bothered to ask his name even after releasing hers to him. He had no idea who she was or why she had been at John's party. All he knew was that in spite of feeling more riled than ever directly after meeting her, there was something about her that he found intensely attractive. Something which he couldn't yet put his finger yet. He didn't have a clue whether or not he would ever lay eyes on her again, but secretly, he very much hoped he would.

A gust of steam whooshed into the room signaling the end of Matt's alone time yet again and he found himself feeling disappointed that the woman coming to bed with him was not _her_.

"Well I think that was a most wonderful evening Matty," Heidi said conversationally. "Good times, good people and you on my arm. A perfect evening if I say so myself," she affirmed. Matt continued to stare up at the ceiling, not bothering to acknowledge her announcement. Truth be told it made his stomach squirm. Undeterred, Heidi continued. "Your old friend Leon is a bit reserved. I'm sure I only counted 3 words leaving his mouth tonight. What on earth do you see in him?"

"He's not usually like that," Matt sighed. "And please stop calling me Matty!" Heidi merely shrugged and slid under the covers towards him. Matt folded his arms across his chest, hoping to put her off snuggling against him, as was one of her favourite hobbies. _If only she could snuggle against me,_ Matt thought and then checked himself. She was a stranger. He barely knew a thing about her aside from her name. How was it that a woman could affect him like this? He had been raised as a decent, honourable man. He should be above such thoughts and yet after a one minute conversation two hours earlier he was already under siege.

Studying his faraway look intently, Heidi nestled closer to him, hoping to comfort him from whatever plagued him. "I love you Matty, so much," she whispered and placed her hand over his waist. Matt inwardly groaned and rolled away from her with a "humph". He had had enough of his name being mangled into something that sounded so ridiculously childish for one evening. Squeezing his eyes closed, he hoped sleep would come swiftly.

Sleep did not claim Heidi Webster for many hours. She wasn't sure what had gotten her boyfriend into such a mood but it had really cut her when he had turned away from her just as she told him she loved him. Of all the moments. Perhaps he was serious about her not calling him 'Matty' anymore. If that was for him and the possibility of her affection being rebuffed was too painful to consider. On the other hand, Matt did seem put out by Leon's lack of enjoyment in the party and he did say that it was unusual. Perhaps that is what was bothering him? Heidi decided to assume it was. After all, he surely couldn't be serious about the other thing. Satisfied that she had gotten to the bottom of his brooding, she fell asleep.

Matthew glanced at his watch as he pulled the handbrake and exited his car. Nearly 6.30pm. He hadn't meant to do overtime at the office or that's what he planned to tell Heidi. Truthfully, he had spent the whole day only half concentrating on the new contract he had established with a client and the rest of it chastising himself every time is mind wandered to the vision of Elizabeth. He had only half-heartedly fought the fantasies of meeting her again and getting to know her and it made him angry with himself. On the other hand it had kept his mind off his clingy girlfriend for most of the day but as the sun disappeared over the high-rise buildings, he was dreading coming home. A little extra time spent at work making up for all the time he had wasted that day would surely not hurt?

Now it was with great trepidation that he walked up to the front door and unlocked it. Stepping into the foyer the most delicious aroma hit him. Inhaling it deeply he took off his coat and made his way into the brightly lit cream coloured kitchen. Heidi was bent over the bench putting the final touches on his surprise when he cleared his throat. Whipping round, she found herself caught out at his appearance.

"Something smells good," he noted, trying to cast his eyes around to the source. Heidi blushed, happy that she had his attention.

"I made you a fruit cake Matty, to cheer you up." Smiling, she turned back to her masterpiece and cut him a slice.

"To cheer me up?" Matt repeated, dumbstruck.

"Yes," she squeaked.

"What for?"

"Well you were clearly very upset about Leon's lack of interaction at the party last night so I thought I'd take your mind off things by baking you your favourite cake," she explained, setting his large piece onto a small plate. Matt stood watching her, glad she was paying attention to the cake and not him. For if she had been watching him, she would have seen a range of emotions cross his features in quick succession. The shock realization that she had interpreted his distance from her last night and then waking and leaving for work first thing as some sort of distress about his mate was almost laughable. She did have point. Perhaps he should be more concerned about Leon and contact him. But more pressingly, he was just relieved that she had no idea as to the real reason of his discomfort.

Heidi approached him with the piece of cake and handed him the plate, kissing his cheek. "A sweet delight for my gorgeous boyfriend before dinner. I've already forgiven you for your rude behaviour last night Matty." Matt tensed as she placed her hands on his arms. She rubbed her hands up and down for a minute before walking over to the cooker and examining the roast chicken. Apparently she was still hell-bent on calling him Matty and this did nothing to help him warm to her. On the other hand, it was clear she had gone to some lengths for him this evening, believing she was on the right track.

Suddenly, Matt felt a bit light headed. His conscience had torn him in two. On one hand he was irked by her lack of understanding for his true feelings and on the other he was now beginning to sample the results of his girlfriend trying to show him she cared and it made him feel guilty. So horribly guilty. He had wasted his day over another woman, put off coming home and now he was eating the most delicious piece of fruitcake he had ever sampled. The whole situation weighed upon him. The hot air which carried the sweet scents of her labour felt claustrophobic. It was torture. He needed to escape and quickly. Gusting down the cake as Heidi started cleaning up the bench, he pulled out his phone and keyed in a text.

_Fancy a pint at the Rose and Crown?_

Scrolling through his contacts he selected Leon and sent it off, hoping for a fast response. In an attempt to calm his frayed nerves he sat down at the small dining table in the corner, breathing deeply. Thinking about how he had singlehandedly managed to tangle himself in such a mental web, he nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone in his pocket vibrated. Extracting it from his blue jeans he saw the text was from Leon.

_Meet you there in 15. _

Relieved that he had found an excuse to leave and clear his head he stood up.

"I'm sorry Heidi but I've just been reminded that I was meant to meet Leon tonight for a drink," he lied. Heidi stopped bustling over organizing the dishes and gaped at him.

"But what about dinner?" she protested. "It'll be ready in twenty minutes!"

"I am sorry. Honestly it was my mistake for forgetting about it," Matt said smoothly while his stomach jerked around uncomfortably. "I've got to go or I'll be late." He started for the door.

"You really expect me to eat a big roast on my own?" Heidi shot at him, her voice trembling. Matt couldn't help but look at her pitifully.

"Save me some. The fruitcake was delicious, thank you." Pulling his gaze from her face which was distorting alarmingly quickly, Matt spun on his heels and made a beeline for the door.

"Come back here Matt," a deep, gravelly voice belted after him. Glancing behind him to check for flying objects he barreled out the door and back into his car.

The _Rose and Crown_ was crawling with people as Matt pushed his way to the bar, his mind set on a pint of Carlsberg. Managing to maneuver into a free spot he flagged down an attendant making his way over to the other side of the bar, pint of Guinness in hand.

"Carlsberg please," Matt said clearly and plonked £3.30 onto the bench. The barman nodded and stopped to fetch a glass, placing it under the appropriate tap.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?" A loud voice boomed at the bar attendant. Matt craned his neck and spotted Leon, sitting at the bar in a dark grey suit. "I haven't got all day for you to mess about," he barked. Matt bit his lip. This sounded much more like the Leon he knew. He watched as the flustered barman set the drink down in front of his friend who slammed some coins down in front of him saying something that sounded like "incompetent staff".

The bar attendant couldn't retreat fast enough to pour Matt's drink. As he brought it over, Matt pushed the money towards the man. "Don't mind the other guy; he can be a bit bolshy at times." The red-faced barman nodded and took the money to the till as another customer set his glass down and pushed it forward.

Matt grasped his drink and made his way around to the other side where Leon sat sipping his drink. Perching on a stool beside him he set his glass down and looked at his old friend.

"Hi Matt," Leon muttered.

"Well that was enthusiastic," Matt said sarcastically. "What's up with you?"

"Karen dumped me."

"Ah."

"I don't understand it Matt. I'm a great catch. Handsome, cool, sexy… She says she's found someone who cares about her more. I cared about her. How the hell can she tell me she's found someone else?" Leon spluttered.

"Well…" Matt replied, uncertain how to start.

"How Matt? How?"

"Perhaps she felt that you didn't spend enough time with her?" he suggested.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I spent loads of time with her-" Leon stopped and pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket. "Hang on Matt, I've just got to take this." Matt raised his eyebrows at the irony of the moment.

"Jude? No you are not going to do the Cameron film. No, stop. That script is the cheesiest, mushiest crap that has been distributed this year. I'm sending you the script for the Minghella film. It's an intense, challenging, sexy role that you are gonna love. It's just out. Right." Ringing off Leon stared down at his phone then brought his attention back to Matt.

"Who was that?" Matt asked curiously.

"Jude Law, my new client. He's a serious piece of arse but an ace actor. Did you see him in 'Gattaca'?"

"No."

"He was aces in it man," Leon raved.

"Leon, about Karen," Matt probed hesitantly.

"What about her?"

"You could try taking her back?"

"Nah, if she can't appreciate me for who I am then that is her problem. There are other bigger fish in the sea."

"Hi Leon," a female voice emitted right behind Matt, causing him to jump in surprise. He knew that accent.

"Elizabeth you rascal how are ya?" Leon said jovially as the American beauty stepped towards him.

"Good thanks. How about you?"

"Yeah good. Just having a drink with my old chum Matt. He's in publishing. You may have seen him last night at the party actually." Elizabeth turned and rested her eyes on Matt and he stood to attention.

"As it happens we did meet briefly last night," Matt confirmed.

"Yes. I might have missed the pleasure if you hadn't taken so long in the washroom." She flashed him a dazzling smile and he felt himself begin to get hot under the collar.

"What the hell were you mucking around in there for Matt?" Leon interjected.

"I erm," he began. He watched as Leon pulled out a package from his briefcase that rested at his feet.

"Elizabeth, this is the script for the Pimpernel series. You'll have to move fast if you want this one as the rest of the casting is complete. Let me know by midday tomorrow ok?"

"Ok Leon, will do."

"Catch you later darling."

"Goodbye Leon," Elizabeth said, her soft American vocals ringing through the air. Matt realized with some degree of horror that she wasn't going to stay. But he wanted her to. He wanted to get to know her.

"Elizabeth wait," he called after her. Pausing, she glanced back over her shoulder at him.

"Would you like a drink?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy :) reviews = chapter 3**

**mace a wonderful day x thank you to those people who have followed the story and reviewed means a lot xx**

Chapter 2

Leon's ringtone choice was unfortunately a sore spot with Matt. The ring sounded irritably just like an old fashioned cord phoneand it drove him nuts because it went off so frequently whenever they were together. Matt shot his friend a look, briefly distracted from his attempt to detain Elizabeth. "Sorry I have to take this," Leon said, flipping open his phone. "Hello?"

"Who do you think it will be this time?" Elizabeth laughed, seeing the look on his face.

"Brittany babe, how have you be-" Leon's face fell fast."WHO?! WHAT YOU CAN'T GO WITH HIM!" The barmanlooked over at Leon, disgusted at his yelling and promptlymotioned for Leon to take it outside. Throwing the man a dirty look he spun on his heel and left the bar yelling, "I DON'T CARE. Look, come on look at all the work-"

Matt pulled a face and Elizabeth giggled. "Well I think we got our answer," she said coyly.

It had been 20 minutes since Leon left and Matt felt his stomach rumble. He had walked away from a large helping of roast chicken cooked by girlfriend and now he was paying the price for it. "Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked casually. Elizabeth looked up from her nearly empty glass of red wine."You don't have to... And it wouldn't be a date-" Matt watched her brows furrow and his stomach plunged south. "I mean, well… it's just that I'm hungry… And I thought you might be too?" he mumbled, chancing a glance at her.

Elizabeth gazed at him intently for a few moments, her expression unreadable. Finally she spoke. "I'm starving. I'm glad you asked. There's a nice place down the road I think?" Matt breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. How he loved listening to her velvety American voice.

"Should we wait for Leon?" No, no, no, say no.

"Yes, I think we'd better," she answered and drunk the remaining sips of wine. Matt tried to conceal his disappointmentas he got up and held the door open for Elizabeth, who passed him with a small smile on her lips. Once outside, they saw Leon still yelling into the phone with a strained expression. Matt sighed and shook his head.

"He could be all night. It wouldn't surprise me if he's forgotten all about us," he grumbled.

"You're probably right," Elizabeth conceded. "Come on, I'll take you to my favourite restaurant."

Walking as close to her as he dared, Matt followed Elizabethdown a busy road to a secluded Italian restaurant a couple of blocks away from the Rose and Crown. After they were shown to their seats, they sat in an awkward silence for a was relieved when the waitress broke the deafeningsilence to take their orders. She promptly ordered pumpkin soup to warm herself up as it had been very cold outside. Matt got himself a juicy steak and then ordered a bottle of Grenache, much to Elizabeth's surprise.

"I thought we could share it," he explained. She nodded silently and lowered her eyes. The way the light of the room highlighted his features had made her heart rate quicken against her will. He was very handsome and well built and he possessed the most charming smile she had ever seen.

"And red wine goes with steak," Matt added matter-of-factly. Elizabeth barely refrained from rolling her eyes. For a few moments, she had actually thought he had ordered the wine for her, after the glass of red she had had back at the pub. Typical,she thought. What is it with men these days? First he hogs the toilet for hours last night and now he buys wine for his steak.

The waitress returned with the bottle of wine and held it out for Matt to examine. He nodded, seemingly satisfied and indicated that she should pour it. "Aren't you going to sample it first sir?" Matt gaped up at her. "It is usually how things are done," the waitress elaborated. Elizabeth's eyes flickered from the waitress to Matt.

"Of course it is," Matt recovered, conscious of a certain pair of eyes on him. "Please," he pushed his glass over to her. He shook himself inwardly, unable to believe just how many times he had so far embarrassed himself around her in the space of less than an hour. He was quite sure that she must simply be hiding her disbelief and discontentment to spare his feelings for at this rate, he felt he would not likely see her again after this night. His list of fumbles was stacking up much too fast.

Once they had finished their meals and the plates had beencleared away they sat sipping their drinks before Elizabeth broke the silence. "So Matt, is there a lovely lady at home waiting for you?" Matt dearly wanted to say no but that would be inwardly, he thought of Heidi and guilt stabbed his heart as an image of her eating that big roast alone at their table flashed through his mind.

"Yes," he said flatly. Elizabeth frowned, confused as to unenthusiastic response. Resolved to enquire further, she took a deep and - "How about you miss Elizabeth? Is there somehandsome man waiting for you?"

"Miss Elizabeth? I thought we had already established that I don't care to be called 'miss'." She stared at him openly, hardly believing that he could forget so quickly. She watched as his expression changed from interest to one of anxiety and she felther own features soften.

"I'm, I'm sorry Elizabeth. I just-"

"It's alright," she murmured quietly. He was certainly proving to be a difficult man to figure out. She had always taken pride in her ability to read a character comprehensively but with Matt, the task was proving to be significantly more difficult. His random remarks and accidental slips made him difficult toanticipate, like he was hiding something.

"So is there anyone then?"

"Anyone?" she repeated. "Oh. Na, I scared them all away. You English men can't handle us American chicks," she tossed long auburn her hair back, her bright blue eyes twinkling with mirth. Matt laughed.

"Well I'm glad-" Cutting himself short he mentally slapped himself. How am I doing this to myself?! A pained look swept across his features and he quickly mumbled what sounded like "Sorry." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and silence once again, rained down on them.

A while later, they both stood outside the restaurant, their breathing now visible on the air. "Well thank you for tonight Matt, I had a really good time," Elizabeth smiled sweetly while Matt wondered how hard she was grinding her teeth.

"Anytime. I quite enjoyed myself," he said jovially, trying to assure himself as much as her. Dinner would have been just perfect if he hadn't spent most of the time bumbling like a buffoon and the rest of the time cursing himself for his stupidity."Do you need a lift?" he asked, slightly nervous.

Elizabeth shivered involuntarily. She had definitely underdressed but then again she had just nipped down to the pub to pick up a script. She hadn't planned on dinner with a guy she hardly knew. And even after dinner, she felt that she didn't know him much better because of it. Did she want to further associate herself with him? "Sure that would be great thanks,"she heard herself say.

As they walked back to his car, Matt was careful to give Elizabeth her space. She was proving to be a hard nut to crack. He knew his chances were now very slim but he was now more intrigued by her than ever. She was tough to anticipate. He couldn't begin to tell what she was thinking most of the time as her expressions were so guarded. And she had certainly surprised him several times with her quirky comments. Finally,she was even more beautiful today than she had been yesterday. Lost in thought, Matt ambled beside his companion until his feet clicked out of autopilot and they stood beside his black BMW.

"Mmmm nice car Matt," Elizabeth exclaimed approvingly.

"Thank you."

Matt unlocked the car with his remote which earned him another compliment and opened her door, watching her movements surreptitiously. Walking around to his side, he slid in neatly and fired up the engine. Pulling out of the pub carpark, Elizabethbegan to direct Matt to her flat. In between, she watched the brick buildings flash past while subconsciously stretching her feet towards the heater. Matt kept his vision firmly on the road despite the view of her long stocking-clad legs out the corner of his eye.

Elizabeth turned on the radio and flicked over to her favourite station. "Oh I love this song," she said happily and stared to sing and nod her head to the music. Matt stole a glance at her in utter amazement. This was by far the most relaxed she had been all evening.

"You have a wonderful voice," he told her earnestly. He felt most gratified when he saw her cheeks glow pink.

"Thank you," she replied as a surge of warmth rushed to her stomach. "Oh it's that house there," she pointed to the semi detached house just up the street. Matt slowed the vehicle andpulled into her driveway. Elizabeth turned to him as she removed her seatbelt.

"Thanks for the lift. We should do that again sometime." Matt could hardly believe his ears.

"No problem, happy to help. How about next week?" Mattblurted out without thinking. Oh God not again! he groaned inwardly.

"Um… I'll see if Leon has any work for me or not first. I can't promise that I'll have time. I might have to rehearse for this." She held up the script in a brown envelope. "Here's my numberthough. Text me and I'll let you know." She pulled out a penfrom her handbag and scribbled it down on a notepad. Tearing it off, she handed it to him. "Thanks again, bye." She climbed out for the car and closed the door, retreating a few steps up the path to her door before turning to watch him back down the drive. Seeing him wave at her through the windscreen, she returned the gesture with a smile. Elizabeth watched with mixed feelings as his BMW pulled away smoothly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After dropping Elizabeth home Matt drove around for a while, lost in thought. After about an hour of this he decided that he should probably go home, after all it was 11:30pm. A few minutes later, Matt parked his BMW in the driveway of their little flat, got out and walked inside to find his girlfriend sitting at the table with a glass of red wine.

Heidi looked at her watch then up at Matt. "So where have you been?" she asked. Matt could tell she was more than a little pissed off.

"I went out for a drink with Leon and... Elizabeth." He paused before continuing. "Then we had dinner," he told her honestly, having made a snap decision. Heidi looked into her half empty glass before finishing it in one go.

"What gives you the right to walk out of here and go drinking with your friends hmmm? And when I have cooked a nice dinner too!" Her voice began to shake and tears pooled at her eyes but Matt knew it wouldn't stay like that for very long.

"I am not a child Heidi. And I will do whatever I want when I want!" he stated, his voice rising slightly.

"So you can go drinking while I sit here alone with no one and now with a cold dinner? Matt how is that fair?" Matt watched as her jaw clenched considerably and took a deep breath before answering.

"Heidi why do you need to be near me all the time? It is highly annoying and embarrassing. I need my personal space!Why can't you understand that?!" And before she could yell at him, Matt left the room for the safety of his study. "I have work to do so please leave me in peace," he called back to her before slamming the door behind him. Sighing he threw his wallet, phone and keys on his desk before collapsing in his chair and rubbing his temples with his hand. Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Did you not hear me? I have work now so leave me alone!" Barging in, Heidi stormed over to him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT MATT? NO I WON'T BECAUSE I AM YOU GIRLFRIEND AND YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND AND WE ARE MEANT TO SPEND OUR DAYS TOGETHER, NOT YOU WITH SOME BITCHTILL 11:30!" she screeched.

"NO WE ARE NOT AND HER NAME IS ELIZABETH!" Matt spat back, being able to contain his temper any longer. "I am sick to death of this Heidi. This incessant clinging from you on me. Get it? You're walking on thin ice, very thin ice!"

Shell shocked, Heidi took a shuddering breath and forced herself to calm down. She had never seen Matt look so angry."Okay this is silly. I don't even know what we are fighting about," she laughed nervously before continuing. "Right so this is what we are going to do. I will go clean the kitchen while you have a shower then we will go to bed and it will all be fine. How does that sound Matty?"

"You know what?... No." Not bothering to expand, Matt grabbed his keys, phone and wallet. Walking past her he made his way into the hallway to the front door, slamming it shutleaving a very upset and confused Heidi in his wake.

Matt got into his car, backed out the drive way and throwing the gear forward, he pressed his foot hard on the accelerator. He drove until he was satisfied with the distance now betweenhim and Heidi. Seeing a hotel sign just up the road that didn't look very expensive and high class or one that was cheap and run down, he pulled in and made straight for the reception. Booking in for five nights since he didn't know how long he was going to be there, Matt payed the lady at the counter, took the key and made his way to room 107.

Matt showered quickly before keeling into bed wearily, a mini bottle of vodka he found in the fridge on the bedside table. Hoping to induce sleep quickly, he drank the entire contents before slumber finally overtook him.

The next morning Matt woke up with a pounding headache. He got up slowly looked at the digital clock. 1:36pm. Sighing, he remembered the events of the previous night and started making his way to the bathroom but something caught his eye under the table. Curious, he went over and picked it up, asmall piece of paper. He was about to throw it away until he saw some writing through it on the underside. Matt opened it and found himself looking at Elizabeth's number.

07154 487336

Elizabeth

Matt felt his heart nearly explode and quickly located his phone and sat himself down on the bed. He keyed his phoneinto the messages screen, entered her number and starting typing eagerly.

Hey Elizabeth! Had a great night last night. Hope you did just wondering what you were doing today? Matt

He reread what he had written with satisfaction but it soonfaded. How stupid could he be? She was most likely going towonder why he would ask such a thing so soon afterwards. She knew he was with someone. Feeling deflated, he threw his phone across the room and ordered some more alcohol up to his room instead. Once it arrived he spent the night drinking and wallowing in his self-induced depression.

Matt woke to the sound of his phone ringing. Slowly sittingup, he rubbed his eyes and looked around for it. He go out of bed and made his way to where it now lay beside the comfy chair, picking it up and squinting to see who was calling. As soon as he saw Heidi's name flash up he cut it off. Scrolling through his phone, Matt was stunned to see he had 34 missed calls and 18 messages. Looking through them all, he found that most were from Heidi and there were a few from Leontoo. He was about to put his phone down when one message caught his attention. Not recognising the number, he opened it and his stomach did several flips in quick succession.

Hey Matt. I had a nice time last night, thank you. I hope I'll see you around but I have a lot on with work Leon has piledme with which is great but hardly any spare time. I might have a couple of hours on Saturday though I hope. Elizabeth.

Feeling his sprits soar he reread the message again. Vaguely wondering how she had gotten his number when he hadn't given it to her, he suddenly realized just what the text was a subtle invitation to see him on Saturday. Two days away. Damn I have no clothes. Looking at his phone againand seeing it was only 9:30am he decided to have a shower tofreshen up, get dressed and go home to get some was just one snag: Heidi. Nevertheless, he was soon sitting in his BMW a few doors down the street, watching the front of his flat through the rear view mirror, waiting for Heidi to leave for work. 1O minutes after he had arrived, Heidiappeared, locking the door and getting into her car. She pulled away in the opposite direction to where Matt had parked.

Waiting another couple of minutes just to be sure, Matt did a U-turn and pulled into the drive way, exiting the car quickly and slipping inside the house. He wasted no time getting his suitcase out and throwing about half of his clothes from his chest of drawers into the suitcase. Zipping it up he emerged in the hallway and walked around the corner back towards the front door, only briefly diverting to pick up a couple of books and his briefcase from his study. Just as he was about to leave, his conscience unexpectedly reared up. Grabbing a pad and pen, he scribbled a quick note for Heidi.

I'm staying at a hotel for a few days to get my thoughts together. Please don't try to contact me for now. Matt.

Now that he had all that he would need for a few days, Matt felt considerably lighter. He had successfully avoided a confrontation with Heidi and could now focus his energy on figuring out what he really wanted. He cruised back to the hotel room and once back, took the opportunity to change into a fresh shirt. Deciding to catch the midday news, he settled himself in the comfy chair in front of the small TV but his thoughts were wondering elsewhere. Images of Elizabeth and Heidi swirled around in his head. He wasn't sure if he should break up with Heidi or not. He freely admitted to himself that he had handled the situation badly thus far. He had been unfair but it was justified. Wasn't it? And he wasn't sure he should meet Elizabeth on Saturday either with his headspace where it was. Then an entirely different idea struck him like lightening. Why couldn't he have met Elizabeth beforemeeting Heidi? Life's not fair,he thought. Perhaps he should just stop moping and break up with Heidi after all? But how would he do it? She was an animal when mad or upset and he had scarcely avoided it when he had walked out. Staying at the hotel should make it clear to her that I'm really unhappy. Perhaps after a week, I could go back and tell her it's over? Get her to move out? His musings were broken as a news item flashed up on the news. Confirmation of a world leader having an affair and that his wife had asked for a divorce. Matt knew he was a good man but he was also someone who listened to his instincts. And his instincts told him that if he stayed with Heidi he would probably pursue Elizabeth anyway. The pain inflicted on everyone just wouldn't be worth it. It was time to end things with Heidi. His decision made, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and found Elizabeth's text from earlier.

Hi Elizabeth. I hope you enjoy your time off on Saturday. I'll be working that day unfortunately. I would like to see you again though. How does the end of next week suit you? Matt.

Stabbing the 'send' button before he could change his mind, he watched as the message disappeared from the screen. Hardly daring to believe he had just turned her down, he put his head in his hands. He didn't actually have work on Saturday but he had neglected it so much this week already it would do as a valid enough excuse until his business with Heidi was settled. Business. Is that all it is this is to me now?He wondered. How a man's psychology could change in the space of a few days.

_**'Hey guys, 'settees-under-siege' here! Thanks so much to everyone who has shown interest to this story so far. It means a lot to us and gives us lots of encouragement and energy to bring more to you. Rest assured this won't be so angsty most of the time but this is Heidi we are dealing with here... lol poor woman. The humour will return though - soon. In the meantime, thanks again to all who have read and reviewed so far!'**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It wasn't until about 8 o'clock the next evening that Matt felt his stomach finally growl in protest. He hadn't eaten at all that day, for his stomach had been in knots. He had attempted to drink some whiskey, despite the early hour but even that had failed. After going to bed the precious night having decided to break up with Heidi, his brain hadn't left him in peace. He had foolishly thought that he would feel like the shackles had already been broken and that he would sleep peacefully. But who was he kidding? Matt knew that a difficult task now lay before him.

Heidi currently resided in his house. Telling her their relationship was over after making himself scarce was one thing. Actually uprooting her from the place she now called home was another. Matt knew she was going to react badly. Ever since he had agreed to go out with her she had looked at him like he hung the stars just for her but that was just it. She was in love with an ideological form of himself. He honestly didn't believe anymore that she saw him for who he actually was anymore because she was so consistently and irritatingly selectively deaf! She had become self absorbed and while there were glimpses of the inner Heidi from time to time, they were few and far between. Anything that Matt had felt for her in the beginning had long since evaporated but he had stayed with her, trying to convince himself that it would all come right eventually. But he had been in denial. Every mirror he saw himself in reminded him just how right he was not with his physical features so clearly under stress.

It made him curious actually. As he stood in the bathroom examining his gaunt form, he wondered A, if Heidi had noticed the change in him at all and B, what Elizabeth thought of his looks. Of course, looks weren't everything in a relationship but it was an important factor at least for Matt. He wanted to look his masculine best for the woman by his side but he was now envisioning Elizabeth there. He pulled his T-shirt down over himself, giving himself a good shake. He must not let himself get too far ahead. One step at a time. First, food to satisfy his starvation. Second, a good night's sleep ready for the next day because the next day was when he would go home and tell Heidi it was over. He could worry about courting Elizabeth after that. Combing his brown hair back, he made his way into the bedroom and collected his wallet and keys from the bedside table.

* * *

The day of reckoning had dawned crisp and clear. Matt had risen early and checked out of the hotel by 7.30am. He had then driven back to his house and let himself in quietly. Now he sat at the dining room table, vainly attempting to stop himself from fidgeting in his chair. Heidi didn't have to work weekends and she was particularly fond of a good sleep-in on a Saturday morning, usually due to amorous drinking the previous night. Matt didn't know when she would put in an appearance but it didn't matter. He felt he was ready. Ready to reclaim his life, his health and dare he think it, his sanity too. Feeling decidedlypeekish, he rose from his seat and walked over to the kitchen, fishing out three slices of whole meal bread from the loaf sitting in the corner. He then bent down and opened the cupboard underneath the bench and reached in to grasp the toaster and remove it from its shelf. Soon, he was digging into hot toast with marmalade and his nerves had calmed somewhat. The creaking of a floorboard caused him to freeze mid-chew.

Heidi appeared wearing her pink dressing gown with matching slippers and her blonde hair was tousled. She had smelt Matt's breakfast from their room and had decided to come down and check if her mind was playing tricks on her of if he had actually decided to finally man up and come home. And here he was, sitting warily at the table, half eaten piece of toast in hand and staring at her as if she was inconveniently interrupting his morning feed.

For a few moments there was nothing but silence between the pair as they attempt to feel out each other's first move. Then Heidi cleared her throat.

"Where have you been?" she asked scathingly. Matt quickly swallowed his mouthful.

"I left you a note. Didn't you see it?"

"Yes. But that isn't the point. You just disappear and tell your own girlfriend not to contact you while you deal with manissues? What the hell Matt?! I could have helped you with that!" At this, Matt let loose a bark-like laugh.

"You help me with man issues?" he mimicked her. "You are my man issue!" Immediately he regretted his low shot. He watched in abject horror as Heidi swelled like a bullfrog before his eyes.

She didn't understand how he could say such a thing to her when she had done nothing but devote herself to him. It stung her badly to realize that in his unguarded moment he had revealed such a thing. Taking a deep breath she looked at him imploringly.

"Surely you don't mean that?" she said quietly. Matt looked at her almost pityingly which only served to confirm her worst fears.

"I'm sorry I said that Heidi. It was uncalled for." Heidi just looked at him sadly so he continued. "You need to know how I feel though. I don't believe this," he gestured between them with his arm, "is meant to be. We gave it a go and perhaps in the beginning it worked ok but these last three months have just been like being in a compressor for me."

Heidi began to shake her head vigorously and ball her fists. "And you only bother to tell me this now?" she said, her voice quivering. "I've been happy with you Matthew. Happy! Or did you not notice? Too busy letting your eyes roam onto other women," she growled. Matt dropped his toast onto his plate and jumped to his feet.

"Now just a minute Heidi-"

"Is this because of her?" Matt paused and Heidi nodded. So he had betrayed her. He had used her and now wanted to replace her. A lump rose in her throat at the thought of it, the thought ofher, the other woman.

"No it isn't because of her." Matt's voice cut into her wave of despair like a surfboard on a wave.

"Then what Matt? Tell me for Christ's sake!" Matt sighed audibly.

"I tried to tell you the other night," he said quietly.

"Ha, that's a laugh. The other night your actions and logic weren't making much sense to me at all. Clearly I missed your little explanation because all I remember was you coming home telling me that you had had a nice dinner with a woman who wasn't me and didn't even bother to apologize for it before you stormed out!" She rasped for breath, her voice having risen in volume and speed through her assessment of his behaviour that night.

"See this is the thing Heidi! You-are-selectively-deaf. You've just rattled off everything you remember except the vital clues I know for a fact I gave you! I told you that your clinginess to me and your need to almost possess me as though I'm some bracelet on your wrist that you can show off to all of your friends is driving me up the wall and I've had enough Heidi! I've had enough! You were walking on thin ice then. Well here is the thing. That ice has broken. It's over. I can't do this anymore. I need my own space to be me again and not your favourite toy." There, he had said it. A weight lifted from his shoulders but he did not relax. Instead, he tensed in anticipation of the aftermath.

Heidi gaped at him, taken aback completely. It wasn't very often that she was stunned to silence but this was clearly one of those rare moments. She felt as if her voice had jammed in her throat somewhere as her brain fought to process her boyfriend's announcement. Surely he couldn't be serious? The whole situation was just getting bizarre. What had that bitch done to him? As far as she could figure out, she had simply behaved as any girlfriend would and show appreciation for her man but apparently it wasn't enough. Well alright, so it all hadn't been enough for him. It simply meant that she'd have to work harder because that's what couples did when the going got tough. They worked through their problems. And she meant to find out who this woman was so she could figure out how to remove her from the equation for a start.

"Heidi, did you hear me?" Matt watched her staring at a point just above his head, her eyes having misted over.

"I heard you Matt. So obviously you seem to have it in your head that the road hasn't been smooth lately. We can work through it together. That's what couples do and it's what I want to do. I am willing to do what it takes to make you happy."

"I'm sorry Heidi but I don't think you can make me happy, not fully. When I said it's over, I meant it. I've given this a lot of thought before coming back today. You may be willing to salvage this but I'm not. I just don't believe that we are two perfect pieces to a puzzle. I'm sorry but that is where I stand and I will not alter course now." Matt folded his arms defensively.

"So you aren't even prepared to reconsider? You won't give us a chance?" Matt shook his head, mustering as disappointed a look as he could. "Well I don't accept this Matt. I can't. I love you too much to just give up. I'm not breaking up with you and that is that. We'll work through this and it'll all be fine," she said shrilly.

"There you go trying to control me again," Matt pointed out. "You'll just have to accept this. I am my own man and I make my own decisions and here is my first decision as a single man. You have two days to move out. This is my house and my haven and I want it back. Take everything that is yours, oh and that hot pink kettle you brought because it looks so odd in this kitchen, and then leave your house key with me."

This had to be a nightmare, all of it. One big demonic nightmare. Matt was breaking up with her and he was turfingher out too?! What kind of man did that? He had all but given her no warning. Her stomach was in knots and her head was swimming. It was all so wrong it was outrageous. She had envisioned being married to him. She had dreamed of being out in the back yard, playing with their children. Two boys and a girl. She had planned to discover Venice with him. She had longed to… It was all too much for Heidi. Her dreams of her life spent with Matt at her side were slipping through her fingers like water and there was no way of stemming the flow. Something in her heart hardened fiercely and then all of a sudden, it snapped.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING MATT! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO US. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I WILL NOT LET YOU THROW AWAY EVERYTHING WE HAVE BUILT TOGETHER AND I CERTAINLY WON'T LET YOU JEPARDIZE OUR FUTURE! I won't give you up, I love you." Tears stained her cheeks as her desperate plea's fell on deaf ears. Lurching forward and grappling at this folded arms she tried to yank them loose but he was too strong.

"You had better call your mother and let her know you are coming home." Matt peeled Heidi's hands off his arms and brushed past her, intent on having a refreshing shower and letting the dust settle. Heidi watched as he left the kitchen and disappeared to his study, rooted to the spot by the table. Her whole world had just crashed down around her and she didn't want it to. But he seemed determined. Perhaps he would come around, she thought. Allowing herself to believe that meant allowing herself hope. And she needed that hope. She depended on it.

* * *

Two days later, Heidi found herself sliding into the driver's seat of her car. She had tried every method to win Matt back and hadn't bothered to even pack. This particular lack of action only served to piss Matt off and right before her eyes he bundled her belongings out of her drawers, bathroom cabinet and other nooks and crannies and into her suitcase. He then took everything outside and put it in her car after she grudgingly handed over her car keys. Taking his opportunity while she was still inside, he pulled her house key off and put it in his pocket in case she should try and hang onto it. Now, as Heidi fiddled with her keys to start the engine, she realized the house key was missing. But having been rejected every single time in the past 48 hours, she bit her lip and chose not to mention it. She felt depressed enough as it was. Her eyes flickered onto Matt.

Matt stood quietly in front of her car and held her gaze, his eyes boring into hers, trying to silently communicate everything that he felt. How sorry he was for the way it ended, his boorish behaviour, his lack of feeling for her. All of it, he was sorry for because even though he didn't love Heidi and even though she had driven him to distraction in the worst possible ways, he did respect her as a person. A person with feelings and he knew he had really botched up what could have been a much more diplomatic break up. Heidi wound down her window and leaned out, beckoning him close. He obliged.

"I didn't want this to happen Matt, I still don't," she said quietly. "I don't believe it is over no matter what you say so I will through my energy into working towards becoming a better woman for you." Matt studied her for a moment and then offered her his hand. Confused by this gesture, Heidi silently accepted it and slid her hand neatly into his.

"Don't focus your energy on me, devote it to yourself. Think of this as an opportunity to learn more about yourself and channel it into becoming a better person for everyone. That is what I am going to try to do. We both have the chance to move forward now and better ourselves. I hope you take it and I wish you all the best." With that, Matt gave her hand a gentle squeeze and released it, stepping away from the car in a silent signal to her that it was time to go. Heidi grasped the keys in the ignition and fired up the motor before backing slowly out of the driveway,away from what had become her world.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the rehearsal studio, script in hand and the rest of the cast surrounding her but try as she might, she just couldn't focus. The voices of her fellow actors as they read their lines were barely registering and more than once, she had found herself blushing when she was meant to say her lines but hadn't. She knew her lack of attention was most likely doing her no favours but she couldn't help it. She could not have foreseen the large impact that one man would have on her life, a man she still firmly told herself she hardly knew. And it was true.

When they were at dinner only five nights ago, she had struggled almost incomprehensibly to get to grips with who he really was. He had definitely been very self conscious but for reasons she couldn't explain, she found that appealing. And his handsome features hadn't escaped her notice either, though if she hadn't known better, she could have sworn that he had bags under his eyes, a sure sign of fatigue. Matt had a boyish charm to him, but trying to get underneath his well built social skin was going to take some work. Anyway, she wasn't sure she even liked him that way. And yet her curiosity had seen her suggest to him that they have another meal sometime, right outside her house. And it had possessed her to contact Leon and ask him for Matt's mobile phone number as well. Naturally Leon had given her a good 10 minutes of teasing before he had finally revealed the information she wanted. After that, she wasn't even sure she wanted to text him. Among other things, he hadn't contacted her afterwards and then the stories that Leon had just told her about their college days had certainly sounded very intriguing. But as with all things Leon, he was to be taken with a pinch of salt. She figured that since it wasn't even mid afternoon by that stage that Matt had simply been at work and would probably have text her that evening anyway. So mustering her courage and trying to ignore the butterflies that had seemingly taken up residency in her stomach, she had sent him a text to follow up her suggestion of the previous evening.

Now, as she sat quietly in her chair, she wondered if somethingreally had possessed her. She wasn't sure what to make of him, she had taken the lead in further communication and even if she did like him that way, he wasn't available anyway. Perhaps it was just as well Matt had turned down her original offer? But that didn't change the fact that he had specifically said he would like to see her again and maybe at the end of this very week. The days were flying by and it would be here soon enough. But perhaps he would have second thoughts or just not remember and she would be spared having to fight her way out of the tangled web she had so successfully weaved herself into.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" Elizabeth startled out of her musings and looked over at her producer. "Elizabeth what is wrong with you? You are so out of sorts today you make Alice in Wonderland look normal!" Julian Murphy folded his arms and eyed her beadily.

"S-sorry," Elizabeth blushed. "I um," she stuttered, now completely flustered and unsure where they were up to in the read through. Luckily her co-star Richard came to her aid.

"Alone?" he said and cast his eyes over to Martin Shaw who nodded as if they were rehearsing that scene alone. Quickly finding her place, Elizabeth redoubled her efforts.

"Percy!"

"Well madam, here is a pretty kettle of fish."

* * *

Elizabeth was very relieved when the coffee break was finally called. After rushing out of the studio and down to the Starbucks on the street corner and having a quick cappuccino, she walked back at a leisurely pace, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she went. Upon examining it she saw two texts and opened the first one.

Hows it going?

It was from Leon and Elizabeth shook her head, a wry smile painting her lips. Leon was never one to beat about the bush. Deciding to leave her faux pas' out, she replied with as much enthusiasm as she could muster for her coffee hadn't yet started to take effect. Then she sent it off and opened the other text and her heart leapt when Matt's name flashed up on the small screen.

Hey Elizabeth. How's it going? Just wondered what your plans were on Friday? Cheers.

A few moments earlier, Elizabeth had felt calm and her mind had been happily distracted from all of her problems but now she was sure her heart was racing faster than a Hummingbird's wings. Feeling a case of brain freeze coming on she picked up her pace and was back at the studio in a flash. Quickly, she stole herself straight to the bathroom and locked herself in.

She found herself in front of the mirror and a strange sense of déjà vu hit her like a wave crashing into her. It was as if she was reliving the night she and Matt had met, except this time she was the one in the bathroom procrastinating. And irrationally, a part of her actually expected him to be waiting right outside the door when she would finally opened it and left her sanctuary. Mentally shaking herself from this bizarre train of thought she reread his text another three times before finally hitting the reply button. Having scarcely recovered from her surprising reaction to his text, she hadn't even decided what she was going to say but her thumb had other ideas. As if she were somehow half separated from herself, she watched as her thumb began to hit the keypad buttons earnestly and the text was sent before she knew it.

* * *

**_A/N Elizabeth McGovern starred opposite Richard E Grant and Martin Shaw in the 1999 adaption of "The Scarlet Pimpernel" written by Richard Carpenter, produced by Julian Murphy and directed by Patrick Lau. The lines said by Elizabeth and Richard are taken directly from a scene in the first episode "The Scarlet Pimpernel" and as such, are not ours._**

**_Also, in keeping with the spirit of way the "Freezing" series was written, some people may be written as themselves and others may be written as new characters. For example, Richard E Grant does in fact appear in episode 1 of "Freezing" as himself while Joely Richardson appears in the same episode and same scene as a character called Rachel. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. We really appreciate it!_**


End file.
